What People Need and What The World Needs
by Nightwingstar
Summary: Her lilac eyes that used to hold emotion seemed hollow. This world, Sam looked at the roof tops of Amity Park, didn’t need anyone’s existence. It makes people feel lonely. The world we live in, it makes us feel that way, how… sad.


The idea came from being under house arrest alone, unable to do anything but think. it's annoying when you have nothing to do but think. you go into a depression and try to bring yourself out of it at the same time and stories like these start to happen.

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom, except for an occasional pic or two.

* * *

Silence 

That's all there was, nothing more, nothing less. Sam stared over the tops of her knees from the Op center. It was the place he told her he wanted to be an astronaut. It was the place where he asked her out, it was the place to stare at the stars and to look towards the future. People were chatting faintly below her, making Sam glare towards the sky.

Why did the sky still become bright?

Her lilac eyes that used to hold so much emotion seemed hollow. She looked like she lost her purpose in the world. Her face was pale as if she had not left her dark room in weeks. She felt as if there was nothing left.

Why did people still laugh happily?

She looked into the cloudless sky in hopes of seeing a familiar ghost boy flying with freedom. She could imagine his smiling face, his determined look he always held when fighting ghosts.

Why?

Sam hugged her knees closer to her chest. He wouldn't hold her anymore; he wouldn't say anything, no more lame jokes like who let the dogs in? He wouldn't save her or Amity from ghosts.

It wasn't that he wouldn't, it was that he couldn't.

The day that Danny died, why didn't…

_**Why didn't the world stop with him!**_

Her Dad always said there were two kinds of people in the world. Those who were needed and those who weren't. Sam always told him, it was a lie. There were people who were needed so we could exist, like Danny. But the truth was, the world didn't need them. The world didn't need Sam, Danny, the random hobo on the sidewalk, the world didn't need them. The world wouldn't worry if they died, just like you could care less if a person you never met died hundreds of years ago. It still continued like normal, dawn to dusk. This world, Sam looked at the roof tops of Amity Park, didn't need anyone's existence. It makes people feel lonely. The world we live in, it makes us feel that way, how… sad.

But Sam needed Danny.

So people must need other people. It had to be that way! The feeling of needing the other, the feeling of being needed. Or just waiting for that one to come along. Sam had gone so far just to be friends with Danny, she needed him that much. But Danny needed her too; he needed to know that he couldn't be alone.

"You're back!" A voice squealed in delight below. Sam's eyes widened for a moment, he used to say those words to her. She would never hear him say it ever again.

"I want to see him." Sam mumbled, the sky beginning to set in the horizon in front of her.

Could it be? Sam's eyes flickered with a tiny bit of life as she saw a ghost fly by in the distance. Sam jumped to her feet and raced herself down to the entrance of the Fenton household. Where would he go? She ran towards her house, hoping to see him knocking on her window. She ran to Nasty Burger, Casper High, Tucker's house, the Park, everywhere. She ran back to the Fenton's house and down towards the basement. He could still be a ghost! Sam jumped inside the Specter Speeder and drove into the ghost zone.

"Clockwork!" Sam called, jumping out of the Specter Speeder. A baby Clockwork appeared in front of her. "I need to know, since you know everything, is, is he still –"

"A ghost? No, he moved on." Clockwork shook his head changing into his adult self. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Ah – thank you anyway." Sam found herself in Danny's room, gazing at all the pictures.

"We left everything the way it was." Jazz stated, letting Sam into Danny's room. She laughed sadly at his messy bed, his shirt lying wrinkled on the floor. Sam picked up a photo of Danny and Sam dancing, she couldn't see him.

Sam looked wildly around, she finally brought into focus that she would literally never see her Danny again. He wasn't going to fight the ghost king and come back later on, he just wasn't coming. He wasn't in the human world or the ghost zone, he wasn't anywhere! Sam fell to her knees as the pain hit her full force. "Don't!" Sam yelled, her voice choking as tears streamed down her face. "Don't lea – Don't leave me!" Sam screamed towards the ceiling. He really wasn't there.

_Sammy! _Her nickname he would never stop teasing her about. She had only wanted Sam but he always teased her. She felt like a darkness was closing in around her as she stood in the park.

"Fenton!" The name snapped her out of her reverie. Sam turned around to see Dash running up to Jazz Fenton as a small ghost chased him.

How long? How long had it been since Sam had last talked to the Fenton's? Yes they talked to her but she never answered. Danny loved his family so much; she should talk to them too.

"He wanted to ask you." Maddie Fenton said at the kitchen table, later on that night. A small box in her hands. "He wanted to give you this." Maddie pushed the small box across the table towards Sam. Sam took the box gently in her hands and opened in it. Inside was a sterling silver ring, a simple diamond on top of the band with a scribbled note at the roof of the box. Sam pulled out the note and opened it slowly.

_I love you Sam. Will you marry me?_

_-Danny_

Sam let tears fall down her cheeks. "Danny!" She cried, her shoulders racking. She could imagine him wrapping his arms around her and comforting her. "Yes." She mumbled.

"You'll be considered a Fenton in our house." Jack said softly, his hand on his wife's shoulder. Sam looked up, her eyes widening as life seemed to enter them. She wasn't lost, how foolish she had been! She had felt so lost without Danny but Sam realized that this family needed him too, Tucker needed Danny as did she did. Why had she felt so lost and alone?

Even if the world doesn't need me, Sam thought, hugging Maddie Fenton tightly, the ring Danny bought on her left ring finger; I will live for the people who do. Danny would want her to live and the Fenton's and Tucker needed her as much as they needed Danny.

You didn't leave me, Sam thought fondly the following day, playing a board game with the Fenton family, I can still feel you here. Sam pressed her left hand over her heart and a right over her stomach. She would have his son and she would name him what Danny would want to name him.

* * *

Please read and review. :D 

Depression sucks TT


End file.
